House Luna
by M8A
Summary: My take on the events of Westeros play out with House Luna of the Crater involved. OC family and main characters but the Starks and Daenerys will be shown prominently. Read Prologue for more info on House Luna.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The crater was located in a small continent west of Dorne. Their customs were a lot different than anywhere else in Westeros. They were part of the Iron Throne and Maron, Xavier's father was the Warden of the Crater. Here they put a lot of importance into becoming warriors and they bred some of the best fighters and Knights in Westeros. Every child from the age of 10 and on had to come to Castle Bellator to receive their basic training, their Bannermen did the same in their respective lands. House Catus, house Vulpex, house Tigris, and House Bovem all followed suit.

Training in Castle Bellator consisted of being tested physically, technically and even psychologically. In Luna there was four main classes of warriors. There was the Warri which was anyone currently doing their basic training. Then the Bellator's which were anyone who completed their basic training and joined the army, retinue, or levy. Then of course there was the Knights of the Moon. And lastly there was the Phoenix Knight, in the history of Westeros there had only ever been three and none in recent history and little was known about them. Along with military training they received a decent education.

Once they finished their basic training they were allowed to return home. But if they showed promise in a certain area then they were given a chance to stay. Then they had the choice to stay and join the standing retinue, the levy, or the mercenaries. If you were lucky enough to join then you and your family would be better off. And if you were a great fighter then you could rise to become a Knight of the Moon like Xavier had become. In The Crater everyone had the chance for greatness. Bastards from all the lands came here to train and strive for a chance at glory.

They were able to keep their standing army because of how much money they made as mercenaries.

Xavier was know 16 years old. He had become a Knight of the Moon because of the work as a Mercenary. Because of his accomplishments they began to call the 'Lone Wolf' because he once killed 12 men by himself when his group was ambushed. He was the only one to survive and after that only worked alone.

Xavier was from house Luna which had the sigil of the Moon and a wolf. He had 3 siblings. There was his older brother Maron II, he was a sellsword for Luna and was rarely home. Alexander who was the heir and helped his father run the castle. And then James, who was regarded as a great commander and also routinely took up mercenary work. Out of all the siblings Xavier was thought to be the strongest even though he was the youngest.

He was currently heading back home. He had just finished his mission in Dorne. He served as a guard for a Landed noble for about six months and with the threat subsided he was finally able to go back home. His father had already sent word to him that he would be getting sent to Winterfell, the Imp had asked for an escort to the Wall.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASoIaF or GoT

Please review. I will be adding more to the Prologue and routinely be re editing chapters. I will let you guys know if I do. For example I rewrote this Chapter and it will probably go through one more edit.

Chapter One

James was walking to his father's office to see if he could get new mercenary job. James arrived in time to see their Maester leaving the office.

"James, perfect I was just going to call for you." his father said

"What for father?"

"I have a mission for you. You will help escort the Imp to Winterfell and then to the Wall, he wishes to visit it and has paid a lot of coin for it."

James raised a brow. "You think the Imp needs an escort when traveling with the King? Who in the seven kingdoms would attack him?"

"No one, but we were hired for a job. And we fulfill our promises. Also we were actually hired to help train the Nights watch so your brother will be meeting you in winterfell and help you get to the wall."

"Maron hates training people father did he do something to anger you again?" James asked intrigued.

"I never said I was sending him." he said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Then who?" said James intrigued. "Alexander is not that great of a fighter we both know that-"

His father cut him off. "Exactly so Xavier will be going with you."

James nodded and said his goodbyes. He went to get his stuff ready. 'Xavier has not been home in years, ever since he was named the Lone Wolf. And the brief week he came when he was knighted but even then he never left Castle Luna...What have you been up to little brother.'

* * *

James was wearing a brown tunic with black sleeves and had on a black cape. He also picked up some black furs for the travel to The Wall.

He went to get a horse from the stables. He chose an all black horse to take with him to the North. His father gave him five men to take. He first met the King when they were crossing the Twins. There he was able to meet the King.

"Your grace." Said James while bowing. All of his thoughts on the great king were shattered once they saw the big burly man. All those legends and myths heard about him crushed. Robert was not the great fighter he believed he would be.

"You are the son of Maron Luna." The king said. "Is there not supposed to be one more of you? Where is the Lone Wolf?"

Alexander replied "He will be meeting us at Winterfell you grace. To help us escort your brother in law."

The King nodded "So you will be following us until Winterfell and then protect me the Imp Tyrion on his ride to the wall. Correct?."

"Yes, your grace." And with that the Baratheon left probably returning to drink the ale he smelled so much of. Leaving James on his own.

He walked over to his companions and spoke to them. "Well let's follow the king if anything was to happen to him and we didn't stop it we would lose our heads."

The trip lasted about another month. It was a pretty easy job for the most part. There was hundreds of guards traveling with them and no one in their right set of mind would attack them.

* * *

Xavier was travelling close to Winterfell. He was wearing a white tunic with black sleeves and had on a black cape. He had on a black fur over it. He was riding a white horse which had black hair that he named Sina.

He arrived in Winterfell and decided to avoid the initial arrival and instead walked round the woods. "Who goes there!" Someone shouted to him. Xavier turned to see a man with long black hair and grey eyes. 'That must be Jon Snow, he has the Stark look and for some reason isn't at the arrival.' He thought to himself. Xavier put on the hood he had in his tunic and put on his black bandana to cover his face and nose to look more a bandit. He didn't say anything and turned slowly. And he unsheathed his sword.

Jon did the same. "State your name and business in the North." Normally he would not be so hasty but this man was not speaking and unsheathed his sword first.

Xavier stayed silent and got into a ready stance. Jon rushed forward hacking away. Xavier dodged them all or guided the strikes away. 'He is strong, let's see how he fairs when I attack him.' On that thought Xavier went on the offensive striking back.

Jon did well to defend and begun to counter the strikes. Xavier did the same. The battle went on for what seemed to be forever. Xavier finally decided to end it. He blocked Jons strike and then gave him a quick powerful kick to the chest knocking him down.

"You fight well my lord." Xavier said to him while putting away his sword taking off his hoodie and bandana showing off his bright blue eyes.

"I'm not lord I'm a bastard."

"In any case you are still a great fighter. I am Xavier of House Luna and a Knight of the Moon."

"You're a knight? You came with the King? Why didn't you state your name and purpose Ser Xavier." Jon said now bowing.

"I wanted to see how strong you were your grace. And might I say you are very formidable."

"Jon!" A small girl was screaming to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes it is fine, I'll be inside in a bit." Replied Jon.

"Okay, the feast will start soon!" She said as she left back to the castle.

"Your sister?" Asked Xavier

"Half sister."

"Right, well after you my grace."

"Please call me Jon, Ser Xavier."

"Of course Jon."

They both gave a smile and headed together to Winterfell.

Once they entered Jon introduced Xavier to all of his brothers and sisters.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out. He gave the prince a hand and yanked him back to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." He looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"  
Robb, already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward eagerly. "Gladly."  
Joffrey moved into the sunlight in response to Rodrik's summons. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."  
"You are children," he said derisively.  
"Robb may be a child," Joffrey said. "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."  
"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"  
Prince Joffrey looked at him. "Oh, terrified," he said. "You're so much older." Some of the Lannister men laughed.  
Jon looked down on the scene with a frown. Thought it just angered Xavier seeing how much disrespect the Lannister had.

"Joffrey is truly a little shit," he told Arya. And Xavier. Ser Rodrik tugged thoughtfully at his white whiskers. "What are you suggesting?" he asked the prince.  
"Live steel."  
"Done," Robb shot back. "You'll be sorry!"  
The master-at-arms put a hand on Robb's shoulder to quiet him. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges."  
Joffrey said nothing, but a man strange to Arya, a tall knight with black hair and burn scars on his face, pushed forward in front of the prince. "This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, ser?"  
"Master-at-arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it."

"Are you training women here?" the burned man wanted to know. He was muscled like a bull.  
"I am training knights," Ser Rodrik said pointedly. "They will have steel when they are ready. When they are of an age."  
The burned man looked at Robb. "How old are you, boy?"  
"Seventeen," Robb said.  
"I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword."  
Arya could see Robb bristle. His pride was wounded. He turned on Ser Rodrik. "Let me do it. I can beat him."  
"Beat him with a tourney blade, then," Ser Rodrik said.  
Joffrey shrugged. "Come and see me when you're older, Stark. If you're not too old." There was laughter from the Lannister men.  
"I'll fight you with live steel." Said Xavier silencing everyone. He took out his sword and walked into the training grounds.

Joffrey grunted "And why should I waste my time with you. I don't even know your name."

"Xavier of House Luna. Now come on let's not bicker like women. Unless your afraid."

Joffrey got visibly angry and began to walk forward when someone put a hand on his shoulder now. "No, you can't take him on your grace." Said the Hound.

"Are you calling me weak Dog!"

"No. But he is the better fighter and you wouldn't last long with him. Come on." He said and Joffrey left angrily.

Xavier Sighed. Jon walked up to him "Don't be to smug Luna. I'm sure Arya could have beat him in a fight." He said and he and Robb laughed as people started leaving the courtyard.

"My brother tells me you're a good fighter, maybe one day you and I could spar." Said Robb.

"Of course my Grace. Whenever you wish."

"Xavier." Screamed someone from the top of the building next to them. It was James who motioned him to walk up and speak to him.

"Yes brother?" He asked.

"Is that really how you greet your brothers." He said sternly then breaking to a smile. Xavier smiled back and gave him hug.

"How was your last mission?" asked James

"Confidential brother." replied Xavier with a smile.

James smiled. 'There is missions you do not wish to share with other people.' He thought to himself. "Of course brother. We have been invited to go on a hunt with the King and Lord Stark."

"Will Jon Snow be going?" asked Xavier next.

"No, I don't believe so. Lady Stark has seen it fit to hide him away from the King."

Xavier shook his head "The North and their shame of bastards is really a dreadful thing."

"The Seven Kingdoms are all the same, our home is one of the only places that doesn't treat them that way."

"Well father was right. Jon Snow will be a great fighter someday. And from what I have seen he is very honorable."

"Father told you about the Bastard of Winterfell?"

"He told me about Jon Snow yes. He said to keep our eye on him and to try and persuade him to join us.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next ch will be abouthe Tread North and them leaving. PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASoIaF or GoT

Please review. Again I will routinely be re editing chapters. I have most of the pairings decided in my head although I will not really write about them until much later on. If you have any questions ask away and I will answer. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2 The Tread North**

Right now they were following Tyrion to the banquet when they saw Jon and Tyrion began to speak to him.

"Your uncle's in the Night's Watch." Tyrion stated.

"What're you doing back there?" Replied Jon surprised to see Tyrion there.

"Preparing for a night with your family." Tyrion took a drink of his ale then looked at Jon "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"You're Tyrion Lannister. The queen's brother?" Jon said realizing who he was speaking to.

"My greatest accomplishment. You – you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon Grew angry at this and turned away. Tyrion spoke again "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though." He said with a bit of sincerity.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon replied quickly.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you."

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard." Jon stated.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Said Tyrion and walked away. Xavier and James followed suit.

"A bit harsh on the lad don't you think?" asked James.

"If I was too harsh, he won't survive the wall Lord James. I didn't tell him anything he did not need to hear. Now let us have a drink our fill, for we leave for the Wall soon and I doubt they will accommodate all off my passions there."

* * *

The news that Bran Stark had fallen of a roof and was unconscious made the whole castle grim the next day. The already gloomy winterfell now seemed completely depressed. Xavier and James were currently in their quarters speaking after Tyrion had drunk himself into a coma.

Xavier took a drink of Wine and spoke "The Watch...Another weird tradition of the North. There is no more honor in the Watch, just false promises."

"Someone needs to protect us from the Long Night brother. Do you not believe in the stories anymore."

Xavier shrugged. "There is truth and lies in everything. But there is no recent proof of the Long Night or white walkers. The only thing they protect us from is the wildlings which had the luck to be on the other side of the wall when it was built."

"Aye, unlucky indeed...They say Ned Stark killed a man who deserted the Night's Watch." James replied and took a sip of wine. "He claimed he saw a White Walker."

Xavier raised a brow "Interesting...but he was a Crow. Crows have a history of being rapers, thieves, liars, and who knows what else."

"Still, we'll be at the Wall in a couple of weeks and we can ask around then..."

"So I guess you still believe in the stories brother?"

"No. But if there is a chance we must prepare, the long night was no myth and if it returning we must know."

Xavier nodded "You think you will be able to change Jon's mind about becoming a Crow?"

"Who knows, he seems headstrong. But if what father told you is true then we have to stay close to him."

"And if he joins and your job ends will you take the black to help him?"

James laughed. "I would never join the Night's Watch, but when my time is up I will have to figure out something. That is if these so called White Walkers are real. Maybe he can join us and help train them instead."

They brother stayed up longer speaking on the various jobs they had each taken then went off to sleep.

* * *

The Luna men woke up early in the morning and left to find Tyrion. He was not in his quarters so he had either woken up early for breakfast or in his drunkenness went out for more ale. They couldn't find him in any of the regular locations. They did find Joffrey and he told him he was also looking for the Imp. So they followed the prince to find him. They found him in the dogs pen, and the young prince spoke to his uncle "Better-looking bitches than you're used to, Uncle. My mother's been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today."

Xavier was a bit taken back at hearing how to prince spoke.

Tyrion woke up groggy but with his wit as always. "Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies."

"What good will my sympathies do them?" Replied Joffrey annoyed.

"None. But it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted." Tyrion witty as ever even with a hangover.

"The boy means nothing to me. And I can't stand the wailing of wo-." SLAP!

Tyron slapped Joffrey in the face. "One word and I'll hit you again."

Joffrey looked at the Hound angrily but he did nothing noting that James and Xavier were there with the Imp.

"I'm telling mother!" He said angrily.

"Go! Tell her. But first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are, that you are at their service, and that all your prayers are with them. Do you understand?"

Joffrey left angrily and then The Hound spoke to Tyrion. "The Prince will remember that, little lord."

Tyrion Glanced at the Hound then turned to the Luna men "I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him. Time for breakfast...Xavier, James you guys are free to go for now I'll be having breakfast with my family."

The brothers nodded and left to walk around the castle.

* * *

Xavier decided to go and give his apologies to Lady Stark but first went to get breakfast.

James went out to find Jon who was currently with the blacksmith watching a sword being made.

"There you are Snow." James said to him.

"Hello Lord James."

"That sword seems to be too small for you don't you think." He stated while looking at the thin blade.

Jon nodded and picked up to the sword to inspect it. "Not for me James. It's for my sister Arya. My gift to her."

"And your father is okay with this?"

Jon looked down looking solemn. "He doesn't know or need to know. Besides she will never be a lady like Sansa...better to start early."

James smiled and nodded.

Jaime Lannister walked by the blacksmiths and saw Jon and Xavier.

"A sword for the wall?" He asked them.

"I already have one." Said Jon looking a lot more serious than when he was speaking to James

"Good man. Have you swung it yet? I know this man has." He said pointing at James.

"Of course I have." replied Jon while James stayed silent wondering where the conversation was headed.

"At someone, I mean. It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing." He leaned forward and grabbed Jon's hand in a shake. "Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall... Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us." He squeezing his hand.

"We've guarded the Kingdoms for 8,000 years." Jon said angrily and pulling his hand away.

"Is it "we" already? Have you taken your vows then?"

"Soon enough." Jon replied sternly.

"Give my regards to the Night's Watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not, It's only for life. And James if you and your brother let my brother die by these rapist and murderers I will slit your throats myself."

James said nothing just looked at Jamie as he left.

"Why are you in such a hurry to join the Night's Watch Jon?" asked James wondering what he could do to change his mind.

"There is nothing left for me here James, I can't inherit anything and no one would have me in their court since I am a bastard."

James nodded understandingly. "Come on Jon you should take that to your sister and say your goodbyes we leave soon."

* * *

James and Jon walked into the castle to go and say their goodbyes to Bran. Once they arrived they saw Xavier there speaking to lady Stark. They walked into the room and the mood of everything changed into hostility. Lady Stark would not even look up at Jon when he entered.

"I came to say goodbye to Bran." Said Jon.

"You've said it." she said coldly. Catching the Luna brothers off guard. Jon walked over to Bran and began to ruffle his hair. "I wish I could be here when you wake up. I'm going north with Uncle Benjen. I'm taking the black. I know we always talked about seeing the Wall together, but you'll be able to come visit me at Castle Black when you're better. I'll know my way around by then. I'll be a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. We can go out walking beyond the Wall, if you're not afraid."

"I want you to leave." She cut him off and stared at him haltingly. They knew that she hated Jon but to this extent was surprising. Who knows what she would have said if the Luna brothers were not there. Jon left trying to avoid confrontation.

Then Catelyn turned to Xavier and James. "Sorry you had to see that my lords, I know you treat bastards differently in The Crater."

Xavier replied, "We do. But an unborn child born of infidelity has no fault on his own, so we do not punish them my-"

Ned Stark walked in and the Xavier and James bowed to him and quickly said their goodbyes noting it was not their place to speak. Xavier and James had only spoken to Ned Stark during a couple of hunts they went on with King Robert.

Xavier and James walked out of the building to see that Jon was already gone to say goodbye to the rest of his family. The two people though that he did not speak to where to Sansa and Theon Greyjoy, Ned Stark's ward from the Iron Isles.

They got ready to leave and met up with Lord Tyrion, Jon Snow, and Benjen Stark. The other five Luna men arrived and started their tread North. The scariest part was the huge Direwolf that was now following Jon.

* * *

The whole ride North was quiet with people barely speaking to one another. Xavier however did speak a lot with Tyrion Lannister. This was the first time he really spoke to him and the Imp could really make him laugh. They were currently speaking in the camp.

"So my Lord why did you hire me and my brother?"

"I don't wish to travel up there with new recruits who were probably rapers and killers a night ago." replied Tyrion

"You think anyone in the seven kingdoms would hurt you the son of Tywin Lannister?"

"I think Tywin Lannister would kill me himself if he could."

"Do you have no love for your father?"

"Like him, I give the love required. Nothing more and nothing less."

Xavier saw that this made Tyrion sad so he decided to change the subject. "So why do you wish to go to the wall?"

"To learn Xavier. There is a big world out there and I want to know everything, it is my job?"

"To learn things?"

"And to drink." He said taking a drink of wine. "

Xavier laughed. Then Benjen showed up with two men with tied up hands.

"Sit. You'll be fed. Untie them." He said to them. Jon looked up to them seemingly wondering why they were tied up.

"Rapers." Said Tyrion to Jon. Then continued. "They were given a choice no doubt. Castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife. Not impressed by your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch. You discard your old family and get a whole new one."

Jon said nothing and just kept quiet. Xavier just stared at Tyrion. He learned a lot from watching Tyrion. He had a way of getting people to like him, he never forgot a name. He also had a way of finding out what people wanted and used that to his advantage. He rarely talked about himself and in conversations always kept the subject on whoever he was speaking to. Jon broke the silence minutes later.

"Why do you read so much?' He asked glancing at Xavier and Tyrion.

"Look at me and tell me what you see."

"Is this a trick?" Jon replied confused.

"What you see is a dwarf. If I'd been born a peasant they might've left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for 20 years."

"Until your brother killed that King." Jon said trying to get under Tyrions skin, which Tyrion ignored. Then continued "Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new King and my repulsive nephew will be King after him. I must do my part for the honor of my house, wouldn't you agree? But how? Well, my brother has his sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. That's why I read so much. And you? What's your story, bastard?"

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf." Said Jon now seemingly more angry.

"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms." Tyrion replied while now drinking wine.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from-"

Tyrion cut him off "Yes yes, against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. You're a smart boy. You don't believe that nonsense…" He said picking up the wine and taking a drink "Everything's better with some wine in the belly."

This more than anything began to creep in denial and confusion into Jon Snow.


End file.
